world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072215session
languidLachesis (GM) MC isn't actually here he's been lurking for days 1 so i has pressed it and it is so im here ready too 1 1 1 1 Dell. Like most warriors, you are sometimes assigned Laborer's work to keep you busy. This evening is no exception. You are being asked to assist a Food Prep Caste in carrying her things back to her dorm after working at a party. You arrive at the appointed time, and see Carmelita step out of the back entrance. you two can rp "So! How was the party?" "What? Oh, ...good? Who are you?" "I AM DELETERIOUSDUELISTXXXX warrior caste. I uh... I was assigned to help you carry stuff back to your dorm." did i get his name in the message? yes ">:|" He does a pretty knightly bow "Listen here, bucko. I can carry all the stuff I need. I have a captchalogue deck, and also, I took like three dollies with me." She gestures to her train of hoverdollies. "I'm not even bringing anything back to my dorm, except my SALTY ATTITUDE." "But I was ASSIGNED to do this. I CAN'T JUST SHRUG OFF MY DUTY. THATS FUCKING WRONG." "Why you so salty?" "Alright. Okay. You seem like a nice guy, and it's not YOUR fault any of this happened." "Just... Ugh, I don't require assistance. Nice to meet you." She holds out a hand for the shaking. "Yes, indeed. Thank you for the context." he shakes the hand that was intended for shaking. "Are you sure? I mean..." "Yes. I can push dollies. But, sure, you can push the dollies too. All the way back to my dorm. Whoopie." She has a very sour frown on her face. "By the way, my primer's been changed by GodOS itself so that only you can be my partner." "FYI." "Oh huh. Neat. I probably won't read into this any further." "ghhhh. (Positive, positive.) SO. What do you like to do?" She gets to pushing, leading the SWOLE blue guy to her dorm. "Well I... I like engaging in combat and other competitive activities. And helping people! Because that's what super rad hero dudes do." "You?" "I like to cook! :) And enjoy the privelaged high class life I live. :)" ":|" "Well, this sure is fun! I look forward to our future activities together as partners. And hey, at least we'll never go hungry! Ha ha." "(Because I'm a cook. That is my whole purpose in life.)" "Yeah... I... I got that. Hah. Hahah." "Yep. We have very specific roles. Yes." "Speaking of specific, would you like any leftover caramel goodies from the party? I loaded my inventory with them so I can comfort eat them for the rest of the night." Kolena Awww, yis, she's already feeding him. True love, it begins. "How far is dorm? Huh? Oh sweet!" "Dorm is riiiiight around the corner! :)" She hands him a Caramel Cookie. VERY SALTED. He chews slowly, "It's good. Thank you! I mean, if we're exchanging I... don't really have anything to give you right now." "Hahah, that's fine. Cooks live for the compliments." exchanging gifts. "Are you sure?" "YEP. Very sure. I mean, what's better than knowing you've fulfilled your job so well that people feel the need to tell you personally?" "I mean, personally, I live for the actual cooking part. Especially cooking caramel. Sometimes I hope the danger of doing so kills me, so I'll have died doing what I love. And also not have to deal with awkward conversations like this one. :)" ":^)" languidLachesis (GM) both of you roll Notice. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 This is why I'm here. For when u fuk up ur rolls too distracted by how horrible my life is going to be with u m8 fite me Dell, you see an meteor fall out of the sky, heading directly for the nearby Plex! You and Carmelita are in danger of being injured by glass or debris from the impact! ATHLETICS TO HEROICALLY PUSH CARMELITA OUT OF THE WAY. Is that athletics? Strife, actually. Athletics would be to pick her up and carry her just pushing her is strife works just as well rolling strife lel Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Carmelita, Dell suddenly attempts to push you! What do you do "WHAT THE SHIT" (athletics to dodge, physique to hold your ground) PHYSIQUE Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Rolling 4df+4 (athletics) ( ) +4 = 8 whyd you roll athletics? Oh right. durrr Kolena Yikes. That's a waste of a +4 roll! RIP any good roll i will ever make ever languidLachesis (GM) no Dell you don't need to roll Carmelita, he pushes you over, onto one of your hover dollies which zooms off, propelled by the momentum of your fall. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" You suddenly see the massive plex you were walking past begin to collapse, a huge hole torn in it from the asteroid. Dell! The Plex is falling on you "OMG WHAT" where carmelita just was what do you do Athletics to dodge again? Oh man but what if I can tank it. "Aw man, we should've been riding these things like hover boards this whole time." soz No but really can I pull off some magic dodges here? yoru choice, physique to hold it up, or athletics to follow her. physique can I invoke 'BUILT.'? You mean swole? Sure Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 8 the swole is real Dell, you manage to catch the support beam that would have crushed your head, flexing and pushing it off of you gently. "You're fuckin welcome." The rest of the building still falls in an impressive display of shattered glass, and quite a few chunks end up embedded in your back, chest, arms, and face. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Kolena You hear that, Caramel? Your new HUSUBANDO now has all the sexy scars. All of them. I'd imagine scars would be pretty common for warriors? so am i within viewing distance of this still or am i just. gone The fact of the matter is, I probably just died topkek languidLachesis (GM) you are in viewing distance "Swoon." "HEY." She yells to him. "ARE YOU ALIVE STILL? THANKS FOR PUSHING ME TO SAFETY." "ALSO WHY DID THAT BUILDING EXPLODE" Can I respond? Or am I too basically dead and covered in rubble to do that? you can respond you were on the edge you just have glass that needs picking out of your rippling muscles "As stated previously, you're fuckin welcome. Also, I think I'm dying, and DOUBLE ALSO, that was meteor. So I think that means I have shit to do? So let's hurry this up." "Actually, I don't know the protocol for- hold on." She dollies herself closer, for easier talking. "I don't know the protocol for dealing with meteors, but I doubt it's going into buildings where you can't see the meteors falling towards you." "How did you NOT see it?" "Listen, I'm not constantly looking up at the sky. It's kind of hard to walk in heels, man. Gotta be on the lookout for things to trip over." ":| yeah good point I guess." "I'd wear my boots but I'm in a butchering mood." "And heels are MADE for that." Kolena Caramel is actually 3'8", but wheres 16 inch heels to appear "tall," by which I mean "almost as tall as Sami." "Not butchering you, just some assholes I met at the part. We're friends. :)" yfw i think Dell is like 7'something" *party "Do you need help getting all of that glass out of you?" "And should we... call, like, someone about the fact that a meteor just struck the planet and probably brutally killed everyone in that building?" "What? Nah, I'm TOTALLY FINE! :^) Can we keep on towards your dorm? I mean, just a suggestion." "Uh, okay." "Sure? We can go there, and drop my dollies off, and then... go... call emergency services? Should we at least look for some dead bodies to dolly away?" "You seem far too concerned about some corpses. What are you? A mortician?" "Actually, there was a mortician at the party I was just catering." "I'm just worried about how people probably died just now." languidLachesis (GM) Carmelita, your Ylip buzzes She checks it. it is informing you taht you are to vacate the area as emergency services are already on their way. "Nevermind. We are to 'vacate the area'." "Services are on their way. Let's go to my dorm, then? :)" "Yeah no shit, we should do that! :^)" Kolena Caramel! So SCANDALOUS. So....SPICY. "ONWARD." She stands up on her dolly. "PUSH ME TO SAFETY, WARRIOR." "AGAIN." And then they RODE OFF INTO THE... dorm. languidLachesis (GM) MEANWHILE Trixie, Malik oh boy what did you do after the meeting? Malik went home promptly, he sits at his LEET GAMING CHAIR and waits for his (server/client) to arrive In the meantime, he is working on some shitty project. literally, a bot that makes ascii shit when run Trixie followed GodOS's orders to track down the profiles she was given. However, it seems there was a meteor incident, and in the interest of safety, she is sending a quick message to those individuals instead. She retreats to her Dorm. Malik, Trixie, when you return to your dorms your consoles inform you you ahve an urgent message waiting. What is this message? :O GodOS has uploaded 2 important files for install on your consoles: SPlex Server and SPlex Client Malik downloads the server system onto server blade 2, and installs the client onto his desktop and laptop. Trixie will attempt to install hers as well. Through the power of GodOS, let the installations be quick and in the correct clusters. is trixie my client or server? Kolena Client. languidLachesis (GM) trixie is your client, and your assigned partner *eyebrow waggle* hokay ; Kolena Spying on your betrothed. So naughty. languidLachesis (GM) The files install quickly. Trixie, your console brings up a dialog box, asking if you would like to connect to your server. DD pesters Trixie: DD @NN: sysout("I trust you have everything installed? My server program is running and ready for you, girl."); "A lady cannot say 'No', after all..." Trixie clicks yes and then checks her YLIP while it connects. @DD It should be connecting now! @NN: sysout("Excellent. Await further instructions while I fiddle with the controls."); @DD Ok! x64 I'd like to roll computers to figure out the controls. sure! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 ezmodo the controls are very intuitive. Point and click. Probably set up that way so idiots like Dell could do it T_T Malik will move to deploy some of these funny machines in Trixie's room, taking no care to preserve any of her belongings. Who care's about a girl's things? cares without apostrophes even actually wait nvm there will be intense care taken because he will also be tidying up because it must be IMMACULATE there's not room in Trixie's dorm for all this anyway i forgot malik is a neat freak ooooo. hmm Can I rearrange? trixie hasn't connected yet so who knows oh crap i thought she did oh she did I thought I did too it got lost in other messages Trixie's room is probably very sparse. She spends a lot of time studying under the current Creche Master/Mistress. boop soz ok go ahead I'll rearrange some shit to make room. Everything will be in LITTLE NEAT PILES. Your room will be SO ORGANIZED or at least organized in such a way that ONLY A MASTER AT DATASTRUCTURES CAN UNDERSTAND THEM EANING still not enough space, Malik, even after it's organized and cleaned Motherfucker! what all can I see? her dorm + what? @DD "I did not submit a formal request for assistance with organization! It is so thoughtful of you to court me this way!" You can see her dorm, a little alcove for her facilities DD @NN: sysout("It is the *least* I can do to save you from your own filthy lifestyle."); THere are dorms on either side of herse, but you can't see them. Kolena That's it, Trixie, polish that turd! DD @NN sysout("So you know, you will now be defacating in the neighbors waste receptacle."); He tears out the toilet and bath and places the cruxstruder? or do I? GM? :O @DD "I am sure it is something the others will appreciate much as well! x64" in reference to the cleaning, not the toilet languidLachesis (GM) Sure why not :D Your Enema Pod and anti bacterial astringent tube have been removed, Trixie. Sorry gurl Trixie seems upset at this development. @DD "That is most certainly NOT saving me from my filthiness! I can only hope GodOS will hear my future requests for cleanliness." DD @NN: sysout("Perhaps we can make arrangements for a replacement in the future"); I'd like to deploy the totem lathe in the room, and then see where I can fit the alchemiter. The totem lather fits in easily, but there's no space for the alchemiter she's got to climb over things as it is shit DD @NN: sysout("You have too many things. I do not have space for more game constructs. You are failing this game, girl! What would GodOS say?"); Trixie looks around her room for the personal effects he is referring to. She fails to see them. @DD "I don't know! x64" Can I affect the hallway? And or delete walls? yes I will delete the wall to the hallway and arrange things such that the alchemiter has a nice cozy space and shes trapped in her room... FOREVER HAHAHAHAHA or at least until we make a new door or are twinks fucking ants who dont have space for a few measly GAME CONSTRUCTS WHAT NOOBLORDS The Alchemiter is placed yesssss @DD "What do these do? x64" You also noticed a box just outside her door, which you helpfully moved to on top of the cruxtruder DD @NN: sysout("How should I know? You're the client and I have given you toys, because I am the server. I have served you! Now play, worm!"); @DD "Oh! An adventure! I understand! Thank you! x64" DD @NN: sysout("Yes! Good. You will make a fine mate. Very obedient."); Trixie will fiddle with the machines she can reach, trying to find out what they do. Trixie, these machines all seem to require some kind of manipulation the one in your bathroom has a wheel you can try to spin! @DD "It spins!" Trixie excitedly types after discovering the wheel. She will attempt to spin it. roll physique @NN: sysout("Yes, wheels do tend to do something of that sort."); Rolling 4df+2 physique ( ) +2 = 2 Malik, do remember that your mate is good with early childhood development she may be required to find excitement in such things for her charges hehehe Trixie, it's a bit stuck but you manage to grab and crank the wheel roughly, and the top pops off, followed quickly by a piece of white material! Roll two athletics checks to dodge them! Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 oh wait no i rolled the wrong thing So STRONG pardon me Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 NEW CHARACTER You manage to dodge the first, but not the second Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -2 thankfully, it only stings a little, it doesn't actually hurt you You quickly notice a flickering white.... thing... has floated out of the device as well. @NN: sysout("What in the world?"); @DD "It is the essence of GodOS himself! What a pleasant game we play!" @NN: sysout("Does this have something to do with the box I placed over there?"); or do i have to roll lore or investigate to say that idk @DD "Why would someone put such a brilliant shining thing in a box? x64" #GottaGoFast #GottaNotMetagame you have an instruction sheet from GodOS you're the one being a dick and not giving instructions to your future partner Oh! No Malik just don't read instructions til its TIME or hes confused so, appropriate. XD He reads around for info. (hes basically the embodiment of how I code) Apparently at this point Trixie should place item 1 from her box in the "Kernel" @NN: sysout("GodOS has so *graciously* informed me that you should put 'item 1' in the shiny ball thing. Do it, girl."); Trixie clambers over various things to get to the box. She checks for item 1. Roll Notice? No, they're well labeled you get it for free @NN: sysout("What is it? What is the thing?"); Trixie holds up the thing! What IS the thing? It is a large, curved piece of bone curled so much it forms a semi-circle, six inches from end to end. roll Lore or Medicine to recognize it is medicine an actual skill? i just took crafts :o Rolling 4df+3 Lore ( ) +3 = 5 crafts is fine Trixie! This is a rare find! It is a super rare 'hippopotamus tooth'! These were from a weird creature found on one of the many planets twinks strip mined. They seemed docile, but they were TERRIFYING twinks pls dont eat my erf What if they were... ALREADY HERE Trixie smiles widely and tosses the tooth into the kernel. call high or low and then roll 1d100 we'll see if the kernel accepts it! uh low. Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 2 I GUESS FUCKING SO noice You have a hippopotamussprite! @DD "Observe how precious this is! x64" She gestures to nobody in particular but has been assuming Malik has access to the hidden cameras she "knows" are installed in most dorms. lol @NN: sysout("Precious? I suppose it is probably unique, but unique things are in no way precious in their own right. I reserve judgement for when it is less annoyingly flashy, which may be never."); @DD "Perhaps GodOS has left you instruction or sunshades? x64" He checks for said instruction and/or sunshades The next step tells you to deploy a card, Malik, and that you should tell her to place the card in the Totem Lathe, and the Cruxite there as well Malik makes it very simple for the simple girl, and puts it right next to the totem Lathe. @NN: sysout("Enough. You will go over to the longer device, the 'totem lathe' and place the card I have so *graciously* provided you inside."); @DD "You are a truly wonderful agent of GodOS. Thank you! x64" Trixie looks for the card, grabs it and takes it to ... probably the wrong machine first, but will get there eventually. Malik facepalms. Trixie places the card in the machine that seems to eat cards. What happen. A button lights up @DD "This machine rejoices brightly when the card is inserted. These machines are so perfect! x64" Trixie claps. @DD "What now? x64" @NN: sysout("Now, take the cylinder of matter called 'cruxite' and place it in the lathe.); Trixie does some unseemly crawling to get the cruxite and bring it back. She places it in the lathe and then waits for further instruction. Or not. Maybe she will press buttons and pull levers. Malik is slow. the glowing button is pretty glowy Heck yeah glowy button. @NN sysout("Press it. Are you not autonomous?"); Trixie presses it and clasps her hands together expectantly. @NN: sysout("Must I explain everything?"); The lathe springs to action, and soon you have a curved, pearlescent totem @NN: sysout("Now, take the carved totem to the large flat 'alchemiter' and place it on the smaller circular pedastal. Then hit the activation button. It says then for you to break the thing it creates."); @DD "Oh! Thank you! x64" Trixie follows the instructions until the point where she needs to break thing. @NN: sysout("What are you waiting for, creche?"): The item that appears is a scroll, with a wax seal @DD "Contemplating whether it wants the seal broken or the paper ripped. It's important to consider all options before diving in, lest you make the wrong decision! x64" She does, however, break the wax seal. Upon breaking the wax seal, Trixie has whited out Malik, yoru screen flickers for a minute Malik blinks. What does he see?!?!?! Trixie, your hearing resolves before your vision does, and you hear giggling, and voices reading poetry in a language you don't understand. A few moments later you see yourself in your dorm, still, but your removed wall is open onto a city square. Rabbits peak in from outside, curious what is going on. Trixie is excited about rabbits. Oh boy! Malik quickly rebuilds the wall and installs a door. @NN: sysout("Mustnt let the dust inside!"); Malik, Annie, and Clark all get the ntoification: "nunciativeNurturer1113, the Witch of Life, has entered the Land of Canto and Corruption." But she needs to complete the circle, as per GodOS's instructions. @NN: sysout("Play well, witch. I will join you momentarilly. Do not wander."); @DD "Thank you for the wall and the door! x64" Malik, you note the instructions do say to tell her to now add item 2 to the hippopotamussprite @NN: sysout(Image.toString(blush.png)); sorry ll NERD @NN: sysout("Enough about that! Apply the second item to the strange glowing creature!"); Trixie does as instructed. What is item 2? it is a slim white box It must be that part of GodOS that he spoke about earlier call high or low then roll 1d100 low Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 29 GJ You add the Population Core to the Kernel and you find yourself the proud friend of Tawaretsprite Trixie closes up her YLIP, waves to Tawaretsprite excitedly, and sits back at the computer so she can help Dell enter. Is it safe to assume Dell made it home and isnt full of fuckin glass? Did carmelita lovelingly remove the glass yes then you are glass free yippir yippie even So, Dell you are back at your barracks all the others are out on a training excercise you have an urgent message on your console Dell will check the SHIT outta that urgent message It is the Game install from GodOS both server and client side He's got a body void of glass, a hand full of asprin and a head full of empty. So read to play some gamz. He will promptly install them both. @DD "Hello Dell! Are you ready for some fun in the face of death?! x64" RC: HI! YES! I AM SO READY. SO. VERY. READY. LET US BEGIN. *RC since it's Dell/Trixie, I think i'll be going to bed soon <3 was fun thanks @NN: HI! YES! I AM SO READY. SO. VERY. READY. LET US BEGIN. @RC "Okay! I'm going to be doing some renovating once you load up your program, so, sorry for any confusion!" Trixie loads her server program. Dell is running the client. Trixie begins by removing the wall on the long side of his barrack. She lengthens the room as much as possible, placing up a new wall. "Such sorcery" there's already tons of space, trixie, so now the room is cavernous Trixie is being careful, as the same kindness was not afforded to her. She places the alchemiter, the cruxtruder, and the totem lathe down in a row. @NN: What should I be doing here? Dell, a box is sitting on your bunk @RC "Well... do you see the one with the wheel on it? Would you mind opening that? And be on the lookout in case some things fall out. You will be looking for a number of small items and a bright flashy floating one. I'll send another message once that is done!" @NN: GOT IT! Dell makes his way to the wheely one and attempts to wheel it. roll physique Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 You give the wheel a quick spin and the top and a piece of material come out! two athletics rolls to avoid Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 you manage to dodge both of them you realize the cruxtruder has also spouted a flickering blue thing Awyeah @RC "Okay! GodOS has instructed me to have you put item #1 from your box into that fantastic blue thing. x64" Does Dell have to look for #itemone or is it simple enough for him to go to his bed and get it? in the box are two items they are labelled item one and item two item one is a tuft of fur item two is a slime white box DELL WILL FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS AND TOSS IN ITEM ONE call high or low and roll 1d100 high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 73 You toss the fur in, which is easily accepted you now have Mongoosesprite @NN: I have made a... Thing. @NN: Do I put in my second item now? The box is in hand. He teases the sprite. It'd be a shame if he... @RC: "Oh! It's a Mongoose! They are fun to learn about! Ask Annie about it later. I would recommend waiting. I put mine in after everything turned white. I am assuming if the High Programmer did it in such an order, it is the correct order. I suppose it depends how pious and faithful you are! x64" @NN: Well.... If there's nothing saying I SHOULDN'T do it... @RC: "Worst Case Scenario, the rest of the team will learn from your potentially grievous error! x64" Dell will continue with his entry, still holding the box. @RC "According to the documents I have here, next you are supposed to take the item that fell on the floor... not the lid, but the other item, from when you opened that machine. You want to take that and... I will give you a card. You want to put the card into a slot on the machine that looks like it will carve, and put the thing you picked up from the wheel machine and place it in the carving area. There should then be a lit-up button and you will need to press that. x64" Trixie will check and see how she can give him the card. you can just remove it from the items and place it out for him to pick up Trixie will do this and place the card close to the machine she referenced, just to make it easy. Dell will follow these directions. Up until the button pressing. In which he will pull off a clutch, Kobe-tier toss of the box into the sprite. inb4 the sprite rejects it and the session is saved. roll high or low er call then roll 1d100 high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 6 told you @RC "Dell why would you go against our High Programmer and GodOS?" TRIXIE WILL UNLEASH AN UNHOLY RAIN OF CLICKINGS UPON DELL. trixie roll 1d100 Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 71 trixie in her mad clicking on dell accidentally grabs the box before it hits the floor and tosses it into the sprite sweetcatch.jpg The Sprite accepts the Combat Core Dell is now accompanied by Maftetsprite @RC "Oh! I suppose that does work! You are more clever than you let on! x64" @NN: I am... Offended? @NN: Let's finish this though. @RC "Well, you need to press the button on the lathe machine. x64" Dell will slam that button and eventually die the lathe spins you now have a bright blue totem @RC "Okay, now you want to take that blue 'totem' and place it on the machine that looks like it has a little pedestal for it. x64" Dell will take that blue game construct and place it on the machine that looks like it has a little pedestal for it. @RC "And press the button on that machine." And press the button on the machine He shoots a thumbs up to his new blue pal You receive a scroll with a wax seal Dell's gonna open his new letter @RC "All you need to do is break the wax seal now, and you will be taken to a new place! I am assuming it's inside the game. Also, if you hadn't put the drive in already, you would do it after you broke the seal. x64" When you break the seal, you white out! Trixie, your screen flickers off for a minute Trixie taps her screen. Dell, when your vision clears, You recognize the smell of blood and smoke. and see you are still in the barracks. Outside it's raining heavily, and a lamplighter is lighting a streetpost. He appears to be a bird of some type. Dell, Trixie, Mali, Annie, and Clark all get the announcement: "deleteriousDuelist2378, the Knight of Light, has now entered the Land of Madrigal and Murder." "HARK! A VAGRANT" Category:Session Logs